Family Bonding
by Godlover10
Summary: This story leads up to "Birds of the World"


Chapter 1

Peaceful. That was the word that would appropriately fit the word for the Amazon. It's been three weeks since Blu, Jewel and the kids moved to the Amazon. The bright orange sun was just coming up. It was barely rising over the treetops. This day appeared it would be better than yesterday. Yesterday was a huge storm. It wasn't really surprising as this was a rainforest after all. But, Blu was terrified. Usually, he had the bird sanctuary to protect and shelter him from the storms like this whenever they appeared. But this was completely different. There was no wooden roof to protect him. It was just a large tree with a hole barely big enough to fit Blu and his family. Blu would much rather stay in Roberto's nest. But Roberto had claimed it back. Blu would only watch as water slowly started rushing in from the entrance of the hollow. Blu and his family had to evacuate. But once the storm had passed they were able to return to their hollow. But, now. The storm had passed. It was a serene landscape with few blue macaws flying around. Since it was the crack of dawn, the only blue macaws out were the patrols. They didn't have to worry about Felipe and his Scarlet Macaw tribe. Once they agreed to interact with each other. The blue macaw patrols wouldn't have to worry about them crossing over to their side illegally and stealing brazil nuts which was their main source of food. The blue macaws thrived off of Brazil nuts. They couldn't afford to even lose one to the scarlet macaws. Now, they could go on the scarlet macaws side of the grove. And the scarlet macaws could come over to the blue macaws side of the grove. But along with new friends comes new enemies...the Hoatzin. They were birds that weren't usually seen in Brazil. They mostly stayed in Peru and other neighboring countries. But a whole clan of about 10,000 of them flew into the amazon and started stealing the brazil nuts without the blue or the scarlet macaws permission first. And these Hoatzin birds smelled. Whenever a blue or scarlet macaw got close up to them. Their nostrils would be filled with the pungent smell that came from them. But it's been about a week since they came. Maybe they were planning something big. Or, maybe they found another place with a plentiful food source and they decided to stay there. But they couldn't take any risks. The blue macaw patrols had to always be alert.

Suddenly, a blue macaw patrol flew past so fast that he looked like a blur.

"COMPANY!. WE GOT COMPANY". The patrol yelled.

This was enough to wake everyone in the whole tribe up.

"_Company?. What could this mean?. Are the Hoatzin back_". Eduardo thought. But his thoughts were put to a halt. He could see the patrol flying past everyone's nest telling them about the incoming visitors. Eduardo flew out of his hollow and made his way towards the patrol.

"What are you talking about?. What visitors are coming here?". Eduardo asked.

The patrol was caught a little off guard by Eduardo's stern voice.

"We've got Felipe and his tribe coming here pretty soon, sir". The patrol said. He then gave a salute with his wing.

"Wait, you gave them clearance without my authorization?". Eduardo asked a little bit miffed as this didn't go through him first.

"I'm sorry,sir. After last night's storm. We thought that you would be extremely tired since it kept you up". The patrol said a little fearful that he was about to get yelled at. But instead Eduardo adressed the situation with a calm, smooth voice.

"I appreciate the concern. But you should tell me first. It's my duty to keep every single one of you safe. Understand?". Eduardo said with a little bit of anger still lingering in his voice.

The patrol nodded and flew away. Eduardo turned to the rest of the tribe and did a head count. He noticed that Blu and his family were still sleeping in.

"_Blu's now made my daughter think it's okay to sleep in. I guess i'll haveto wake them up myself". _Eduardo thought to himself. He then flew over to Blu and Jewel's hollow and he landed at the entrance. He walked inside were his talons were stepping in puddles that the storm had caused. He could see Blu snoring loudly. He could see Tiago, Bia and Carla sleeping together. But he didn't find his daughter. Suddenly, a beautiful light blue figure fluttered in the hollow. She was a little caught off guard.

"You thought that i was sleeping in. Didn't you daddy?". The bird asked.

"Ah, Jewel. It makes me feel really good that you understand the ways of the jungle. And know how to get up early. Unfortunately, Blu here and the kids are still asleep". Eduardo said.

"Let's let them rest, daddy. The storm kept all of us up too. Let's just go meet Felipe and his tribe. They're probably here by now". Jewel said.

Eduardo was a little hesitant. He wanted everybody in his tribe to be up at a certain time. Since Blu was now part of his tribe. He wanted him to wake up at the same time. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen. There was one thing that he wondered though.

"Jewel?. How did you know that Felipe and his tribe were coming here for a visit?". Eduardo asked.

"Easy, i heard one of the patrols yelling it. So, i flew out of the hollow and went to wash my feathers. Now, can we stop talking and go greet them already?". Jewel asked.

Eduardo chuckled a little at his daughter's impatience.

"Alright, alright. Let's go. We'll leave the rest of the sleepyheads here". Eduardo said. With that he and Jewel both flew out of the hollow and went to greet Felipe.

Meanwhile, deeper in the amazon forest. The leader of the Hoatzin tribe was speaking.

"My fellow birds. As you all know. We are trying to expand our territory. But that Eduardo and his blue macaw tribe and Felipe and his scarlet macaw tribe are getting in the way. We need to come up with a plan to at least make them give us a small portion of their territory". The leader said.

"And not to mention. That's where all the brazil nuts are, too". One of the birds said.

"I'm interested in territory. Not nuts. Besides, we eat mostly fruit anyway. We need to somehow negotiate with him. And i have a plan" The leader chuckled a little to himself.

Jewel and Eduardo landed right by Felipe as the rest of his tribe were playing and talking with the blue macaws. Eduardo gave him a talon shake.

"It's nice to see that we're finally at peace, Felipe". Eduardo said.

"Same here Eduardo. I'm happy to see that we are all interacting with each other as well". Felipe said.

"So, how have things been with your tribe, Felipe?". Eduardo asked.

Felipe shrugged.

"Well, it's been okay. We're still getting a little trouble from other scarlet macaw tribes. And the Hoatzin tribe". Felipe said.

"They,ve been asking for your territory too, haven't they?". Eduardo asked.

Felipe nodded. Eduardo spoke up again.

"Well, we haven't spotted them in a week. So, i don't know what's going on with them. Maybe they finally stopped trying to ask us". Eduardo said.

"Yeah, maybe. But let's not focus on that right now. I see you brought your daughter here" Felipe said.

"Ah, yes. Her name is Jewel". Eduardo said introducing the two of them to clear away any uneasy tension.

"Nice to meet you, Jewel" Felipe said extending a talon for her to shake which she did.

"So, Felipe. How many scarlet macaws do you have charge over?". Jewel asked out of curiosity.

"I'm the leader of about 5,000 scarlet macaws. And every single one of them is here right now". Felipe said.

"WOW!. Talk about a lot of responsibility". Jewel said amused by how many there were.

"Yeah, it's a lot of hard work. But it doesn't look like it. As , Eduardo knows. We sure love to party". Felipe said.

"Ah, yes. And i would constantly have to fly into your territory to tell you to keep it down". Eduardo said.

"So, ya'll have a lot of other tribes of birds coming here asking you for a part of the brazil nut grove?". Jewel asked.

"No, most of them just want our territory that we worked hard to get. So we have to protect it". Felipe said.

"Yeah, and with Roberto here. We can sleep safe at night knowing it's a bird we trust patroling our territory". Eduardo said sounding a little full of himself.

"Yeah, whatever". Felipe said.

"So... Do you guys want to go join the rest of your tribes?". Jewel asked.

"Yeah, i was just about to go do that. Nice meeting you Jewel. Nice talking to you Eduardo". Felipe said.

"It was nice talking to you too, Felipe". Eduardo said.

Felipe then spread his wings and went to join the rest of his tribe.

Eduardo then turned towards his daughter.

"Daddy. I'm going to go ahead and check on Blu. I'm pretty sure he and the kids are awake. And their probably wondering where I am". Jewel said.

"Don't worry sweety. I understand. You can go back to your family. I'm just going to go catch up with Roberto and get the daily report. I'll see you later". Eduardo said.

"Thanks, dad. I'll see you later too". Jewel said. Jewel then fluttered over to her dad and planted a kiss on his head. Eduardo closed his eyes letting the moment sink in. He was just glad that his daughter was back. When he opened them. He saw that his daughter was gone. He saw her flying in the distance towards her hollow. He smiled. He then spread his wings and headed for Roberto's hollow.

Jewel landed softly in their hollow. Much to her surprise. Blu and the kids were still asleep.

"Alright, that's enough sleeping for one day". Jewel said to herself. She walked over to her mate and she slowly put her beak to his ear.

"BLU!. IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!". Jewel screamed.

"AHHH!". Blu screamed startled from his nap. All the kids instantly woke up too. They all glared at Jewel who just had a mischievous grin on her beak.

"In, case you didn't know Blu. The scarlet macaw tribe is here. Why don't you go and communicate with some of them. You, know. Get some fresh air. Instead of staying couped up in here all day". Jewel said.

Blu's earholes were still ringing after Jewel yelled in them.

"You, know Jewel. That really hurt. You didn't have to do that". Blu said.

"Well, it was the only way to wake you and the kids up". Jewel said.

"No, you could've easily tapped us softly and we would've woken up instead of blowing our ears out with you're yelling". Blu said.

"Whatever, Blu. I'm not going to sit here and argue with you about how i should've woken you up. The fact is that you're up. That's all that matters". Jewel said.

Blu could've gone on about this for hours. But it was pointless. Jewel was right. He decided to change the subject.

"So, do you want me to get you anything for breakfast?". Blu asked.

"Well, it's lunchtime. But yeah. I would like something to eat". Jewel said.

"Ah, say no more. Lunch in bed. Coming right up". Blu said. With that Blu flew out of the hollow in search for a mango for Jewel to eat. When Blu was out. Jewel turned to the kids who all stared at her with innocent looks on their faces.

As Blu was flying through the air. He was happy and he knew that his life was now perfect.


End file.
